Deus Ex Machina
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When intergalactic superheroes arrive on Primus to end the war, is all as it seems? Plus: Mara and HeMan grow closer! Please R&R!
1. We Come In Peace

Author's Note:

As usual, these characters (with the exception of the super-hero team Patheon) don't belong to me. They belong to Mattel. This will come as no surprise to anyone, but "Deus Ex Machina" is in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." Whew!

This story takes place about six months following the events of the New Adventures episode, "Glasnost Schmaznost." In that episode, He-Man and the people of Primus were called to the Galactic Council to meet with the Mutants in hopes of peace. Ultimately, peace was once more elusive. "Glasnost Schmaznost" takes place shortly after a three-week long coup dentate of Primus by the Mutants. They were eventually removed from power, allowing the Primians to once more control their own planet.

* * *

Chapter One – "We Come In Peace"

It was one of those mornings that Prince Adam wished he was still on Eternia. These mornings had been less and less frequent since his arrival on Primus nearly three years ago, but they still crept up on him. His back ached from the over-stiff mattress. It wasn't often he stayed in the apartment, but this was just one of those times.

Adam sat up and stretched, the sunlight of three stars shining through the window. The apartment was owned by Adam, only to give the illusion that he was a trader in Leviton and the nephew of Master Sebrian. It was a role he rarely had to play. Every time Adam became He-Man in the Oasis, it was quite easy to just say that Adam was back in Leviton. And vice versa.

He poured himself some coffee. It was a different form of coffee than what he had had back home, and that was just as different as the kind his mother used to drink on her home planet. It was watery, but naturally sweeter. Stronger, too.

Adam sat at his meager table and looked to the few personal effects in his apartment. He had to keep them low key in case Mara or Drissi decided to stop by. There were a few pictures, though, that meant a whole great deal to him and he had trouble keeping hidden.

Sitting on the top shelf of a mostly bare bookshelf was a framed picture of his parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena. With them was Adam's twin sister, Princess Adora and Adam himself. It was taken shortly after Adora's return to Eternia after years of serving the evil Horde. The joy those first few days were hardly captured in that picture, but it was evident.

Another picture sat next to it. Adam smiled at it, but not as affectionately. In this particular picture was Adam and Adora once more. But it also had Cringer, Adam's favorite pet, and Adora's horse, Spirit. Orko, the court jester and Adam's best friend, floated in the corner. There was one other person in the picture that seemed to create a certain darkness towards the rest of the friendly faces. Kathryn, the woman that would be the queen. The woman that would have been Adam's wife and, had it not been for the Snake-Men, the mother of Adam's child.

The break-up had been hard and it stung Adam to his very core. But it had been three years since that event. He had moved across the universe and that was his way of moving on.

Adam got up and started his daily routine. His first stop was the bedroom. Right underneath his bed was a long, locked case. He punched in the combination in the locks and retrieved what was inside.

The Sword of Power glistened in the early sunlight.

It had become the first thing Adam checked in the morning for years. Now, though, it seemed almost useless. The war of the Tri-Solar System between Flogg and the Mutants of Denebria and the sovereign world of Primus had become rather cold for the past six and half months. There were fleet movements, but no major conflicts in quite some time.

This made Adam nervous. Skeletor was working for Flogg - it had been among the main reasons Adam came here. And Adam knew that silence from Skeletor meant that something was up. The longer the silence, the bigger the threat.

Adam showered, shaved, dressed, and ate. After stowing the Sword of Power in his pack (it was far more portable than one would think), he set off.

Leviton was busy as he exited his building. People were packed in the streets, on their way to work or home or wherever. Adam blended in with them, becoming nothing more than a face in the crowd. He maintained a low profile for other reasons besides being able to slip out and transform into He-Man. He also wanted to make sure that Skeletor had no idea he was here.

Adam moved across the vast floating city, heading towards the transport center. From there, he would hitch a ride out to the Oasis.

As he neared the transport shuttles, however, the alarms all across Leviton screamed. Adam knew that sound all too well by now. He glanced down at his communicator-watch and saw it flashing.

"Trouble," he whispered and made for the nearest storage closet. As he bypassed the lock, he brought the communicator-watch to his ear. "What's going on?"

Master Sebrian's otherwise gentle voice came through the line. "A massive vessel is currently in orbit above us, Adam, with its weapons locked. He-Man is needed."

Adam shut the door behind him and then removed his Sword of Power from his pack. "I'll be there soon."

"BY THE POWER OF ETERNIA . . ." he shouted, Sword of Power raised as energy overcame him. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

* * *

"What's the situation?" asked Hydron, rushing into the War Room. Flipshot was by his side, adjusting his wings.

"A massive ship," reported Alcon. "One that we've never before."

"From what we can determine, it seems to be locking weapons on all major civilized areas," Gepple added. "Energy build-up is being detecting in what we can only guess is the weapons array."

"What to do you mean 'guess?'" asked Flipshot.

"Calm down, all," Master Sebrian stated, entering the War Room. He looked up at the rounded wall, studying the ship on the monitors. "Captain Hydron, assemble the Galactic Guardians. He-Man will be here shortly. Has anyone spoken to the Inner Council? Or to Mara?"

"I am here, representing the council, Sebrian," came the voice of Sebrian chief political rival and the loudest voice against He-Man's presence on Primus – Councilor Werban.

Sebrian grunted a little and did his best to leave his discontent hidden. "Werban, can you keep the Inner Council appraised of the situation?"

"You doubt that I would, Sebrian?" Werban replied.

Sebrian didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he moved over to the scientists. "Meloc," he addressed the fatter, bald scientist. "I need to know what the shield strength is at the moment."

"I'll get right on it."

"Krex, find out how we can boost the shield."

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Alcon, try and figure just how much damage that vessel could do to us if it fired."

"Gotcha."

He-Man arrived at this moment. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Thank the Council," breathed Sebrian. "We are working on a solution. The Inner Council has already attempted to communicate with the vessel in all known languages and in all ways. We have received no reply."

"Is this it?" asked He-Man, looking at the monitor. To him, it looked like a massive bullet. Somewhat stumpy, but smooth and rounded.

The four scientists came over then, each one holding various read-outs.

"From what we can determine, with shield strength as it, its weapons will burn right through them," Alcon reported.

"W-W-We ca-ca-can boost sh-sh-shield strength, but it may not b-b-be e-e-enough," added Krex.

"He-Man?" Sebrian questioned.

"We're gone," He-Man replied, rushing out of the War Room.

* * *

The Starship Eternia achieved orbit within thirty minutes. He-Man stood on the bridge along with Hydron, Flipshot, Artilla, and Tuskador. Kayo and Nocturna would be close behind in Astrosubs. The Starship Colossus would then arrive after the Astrosubs, carrying Spinwit, Sagitar, and Vizar.

"Continue to broadcast on all frequencies," He-Man ordered. "Bring us in slowly. We don't want it to seem as though we're being aggressive. I'd still like to see a peaceful resolution to this."

"Understood," Flipshot responded, adjusting the controls accordingly.

"He-Man!" yelled Hydron suddenly. "I'm detecting energy build-up! The weapons are preparing to fire!"

"Bring us in! Nice and tight!" He-Man then commanded. "All weapons, fire!"

The Starship Eternia's weapons blazed silently into space, streaking towards the massive silver craft that hung suspended above Primus. A combination of lasers and energy torpedoes struck the vessel with ferocity, resulting in small explosions that leapt from the hull.

"Any change?" asked He-Man.

"Not yet. We . . . we're being scanned."

A beam of green light flowed across the Starship Eternia. This was followed by another beam, this one blue.

"Weapons are powering down, He-Man!" shouted Flipshot.

He-Man leaned forward. "Keep a stance on it. Don't move."

Just then, something fired out from the bottom of the vessel. It screeched through the shield and then impacted somewhere in the Oasis.

"What was that?" Flipshot shouted.

Hydron clicked on the comm-line to the Colossus, which was just now entering orbit. "Spinwit, did you guys get a reading on that?"

"Yes, we did. Landed in the Oasis. Moved pretty fast. Appears as though the shield barely fazed it."

"Take our place up here," Hydron then ordered. "We're going in to investigate it. If the ship makes to attack again, don't hesitate to fire."

The Starship Eternia careened away from the alien vessel, heading back towards the Oasis Hole.

* * *

The Starship Eternia landed at the very edge of a shallow crater. Small fires lit in the charred area, a ship apparently sticking out of the center. He-Man, Flipshot, Hydron, and Artilla exited the Starship Eternia, making for the landing point.

"Be prepared for anything," He-Man announced, Sword of Power at the ready.

The ship, at that moment, seemed to open up. He-Man and his fellow Galactic Guardians steadied themselves, prepared to face down whatever or whoever emerged from the ship.

Figures began to emerge, wearing a variety of costumes.

"We come in peace!" shouted the first one to exit the ship. He wore a pure white armor with a red cape flowing the shoulders. His hair was black. "My name is the Patriot, leader of the Patheon peacekeeping strike force! We come in peace!"

As he spoke, even more of Patriot's costumed companions ventured from the ship.

"We come in the name of the Galactic Council . . . to end this war!"


	2. The Patheon

Chapter Two: "The Patheon"

* * *

The symbol of the Galactic Council appeared before Patriot as he and his team addressed the Inner Council at Onnar. Behind him was the peacekeeping force known as the Patheon, their ranks quite large. He-Man and Master Sebrian stood not far away, watching as the Galactic Council's symbol dissolved, the holographic imagery over with.

"As you have claimed, you come in the name of the Galactic Council," the Inner Council announced. "What is your mission, then?"

"We are to serve as Peacekeepers between Primus and Denebria. To prevent another invasion from either world."

"Your presence was not requested," the Inner Council replied.

"But it's obvious you wanted help in making sure another invasion wasn't going to occur. Hence why you went to the Galactic Council. And you summoned various warriors from other worlds, such as this man here." Patriot waved to He-Man. He-Man straightened up a little.

"We are here to help," said Mystic, a tall and lanky man with long black hair and nearly a dozen amulets hanging from his neck.

"We can offer you a solution to war," stated Fury, a man dressed head to toe in black, a cape flowing from his shoulders, and with blades coming out from all around wrists.

"Inner Council, if I may offer my voice to this discussion?" asked Werban then, walking forward.

"Of course, Counselor," the Inner Council answered.

He-Man glanced at Sebrian, then back to Werban.

Werban stood on a platform between the massive crystals that held the Inner Council and the Patheon. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, then spoke.

"We do not need your solution for peace," said Werban. "The fact of the matter is, Patriot, that Primus is a self-sufficient world. We have our military and – despite what I may think of them – the Galactic Guardians. With all due respect, the last thing we need on Primus are more aliens to help solve our problems."

Sebrian sighed, not surprised to hear his old rival speaking like this.

Werban continued. "Here is something else we must consider! What about payment? What are we to give you in return for your services?"

"Just what He-Man and your other alien allies receive – a place to live, military clearance, and whatever else you want."

Werban nodded just a little. "And you what of your enemies, Patriot? You had claimed to help out other worlds before. Surely you've made enemies. What if they follow you here, as Skeletor has our own He-Man?"

He-Man bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from correcting Werban. He-Man had in fact followed Skeletor to the Tri-Solar System.

"We have made peace with all our enemies. We have no one seeking any sort of vendetta against us," Titan stated, a man twice He-Man's size and wielding a massive war hammer and a large battle axe.

"Ah, yes," Werban replied, his position unmoved. "Then explain this time . . . why did you approach with your weapons targeted on our major cities?"

"A few reasons. The first being that were uncertain how you would respond to a vessel of our size entering into orbit. The second was that we were curious about your defense capabilities. We never intended on firing. We never sought to harm anyone. It was merely a test."

Werban grunted. "One that I feel was unnecessary. Inner Council, I believe that we should not allow this . . . Patheon, as they call themselves . . . to become involved in our war with Denebria."

"You have made your points quite clear, Werban," the Inner Council spoke. "Master Sebrian? We are curious as to your view on this situation . . ."

Sebrian looked down for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts. "I have my concerns. My associate Counselor Werban has made some strong points and Patriot has answered them well, I believe." He then paused again. "I vote that the Patheon remain on Primus as our guests until a decision as to whether or not to accept their help can be reached."

"And He-Man?" asked the Inner Council. "What is your opinion?"

He-Man was quite stunned to be asked this, but took in deep breath and sought the road that he felt was best. "I agree with Master Sebrian. You gave me a chance. I feel we should do the same for the Patheon."

The Inner Council went silent then. The chamber was filled with small pings from the crystals as the Inner Council spoke to each other telepathically, their thoughts focused in on the situation with the Patheon. After five minutes, the Inner Council spoke again.

"We have decided to follow Master Sebrian's words," they stated. "The Inner Council will continue to interview the Patheon over the course of the next few days until a decision can be reached regarding their proposal."

* * *

"How do you really feel about all this, Master Sebrian?" asked He-Man after the session came to an end.

Sebrian shrugged. "I am uncertain, He-Man. While the Galactic Council is known for sending out peacekeepers and mediators, for the Patheon to show up like they did . . . it makes me unsure of how to proceed."

"Werban seems quite against it," He-Man said. "That's no big surprise."

Sebrian smiled sardonically. "No, it's not. Despite his ignorance, Werban had his reasons for not wanting them here. Very good reasons."

"How would you like me to proceed?"

Sebrian tapped the end of his chin with his pointer finger, thinking. This was not an uncommon trait of the older wise man. "I believe you and the Galactic Guardians should hold a dinner to greet our new arrivals. That way, you can reach a better understand of just who they are and where they're from."

"Got it." As they reached the transport station of Onnar, He-Man paused. Sebrian looked to him. "I was . . . surprised the Inner Council asked for my point of view on the situation."

Sebrian smiled genuinely now. "I wasn't. You'd be surprised, He-Man, just how much they value what you have to say. You add a unique perspective on all this. As an alien yourself, but also as leader of the Galactic Guardians. After two years of working with us, you've earned your place in that chamber as much as Werban and I, or any of the other members of the Outer Council."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yes. You are just that important to Primus. Now, as for dinner . . ."

* * *

"I'll have to apologize, my new allies," Patriot stated the next evening, "for firing at you up in orbit."

In a large reception hall in the Oasis, the Galactic Guardians and the Patheon mingled, snacking on small finger foods while the cooks prepared the meals.

"I apologize as well," He-Man responded. "But I think our actions were both sound."

Patriot smiled awkwardly. "Yes, I believe they were. Tell me, He-Man, how were you received here on Primus?"

He-Man smiled just a little. "Very well. I was actually summoned to Primus, really. The Cosmic Enforcers and the Galactic Council felt that I would be of some help to the people of Primus and would be an asset in ending the war that has torn this solar system apart."

Patriot nodded. "Ah yes. I see. Se Werban lied in the council chamber?"

"Hm?"

"Regarding your enemy – Skeletor, was it? – following you."

"I don't think it was a lie, no," He-Man replied. "I think he was just caught up in the moment. I actually followed Skeletor here."

"I see, then," Patriot then said. "Where are from, He-Man? We understand that you aren't from Primus. Where do you come from?"

"Eternia."

Patriot seemed unfazed, which was a little odd. Most aliens that knew about Eternia were amazed when he told them that. He-Man never really knew why, but it was a reaction that he had grown familiar with.

"I have heard of it," Patriot stated in monotone. "Tell me more about it."

Meanwhile, not far away, Titan was speaking with Tuskador and Sagitar. Titan was nearly ten feet tall, and almost all muscle, it seemed. He wore a long, red robe.

"So, how much can you lift?" asked Sagitar.

"More than you," Titan answered.

"Really?" asked Tuskador skeptically.

"More than both of you."

That was all Titan had to say, leaving both Tuskador and Sagitar with nothing to say. As soon as Flipshot walked by, they excused themselves.

"What's going on?" asked Flipshot.

"That was awkward," Tuskador remarked, out of earshot of Titan. The massive alien was now chatting it up with one of his fellow Patheon members, Scale – a woman who could change her size.

"Sorry to hear about that," Flipshot replied, stopping at the other side of the room. His eyes fell upon a woman sitting at the bar. She was called Genetix, a shape-shifter. Her skin was that of sky blue and her armor was shining silver.

"Yummy," Flipshot remarked.

"What are you doing?" Sagitar asked.

Flipshot smiled. "Watch the master at work."

Flipshot went walking over the bar, filled with confidence and energy. He leaned against the bar and ordered a drink.

"So . . ." he addressed Genetix, "what world are you from?"

Genetix pursed her blue lips. "Citeros 9."

Flipshot nodded and smirked. "Oh yeah? Nice place?"

"It's not bad," Genetix answered.

"Well," Flipshot began, taking a sip, "if all there are more people that look like you, then it's gotta be a nice place."

Genetix gave him a hard stare. Flipshot knew he was in trouble.

"For the sake of relations between the Patheon and the Galactic Guardians, I chose to ignore that comment. However, if you dare say something like that to me again, I'll be forced to act against you."

Flipshot shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be offended, baby. It's just my people's way."

Genetix stood up and walked off. Tuskador and Sagitar came over in her wake.

"Nice, very nice," Tuskador joked.

"Quite smooth," Sagitar agreed mockingly.

Flipshot took a shot of his drink. "Don't you worry, boys," he said to them, "I'll get that ice queen to melt."

At the end of the bar, the Patheon members Fury, Assassin, and Emissary sat, watching and observing the two groups interact.

"I assume the three of you are well trained in stealth combat?" asked Nocturna as he, Kayo, and Vizar walked over.

"You assume correctly," Fury replied.

"I'm curious to see you in combat, then."

Just as Fury was about reply, the Galactic Guardians alert bans came blinking on. Across the reception hall, the Galactic Guardians turned to He-Man and Hydron. The entire team assembled on one side of the table as He-Man patched through to Master Sebrian.

The Patheon team grouped together as well.

"What is wrong, Master Sebrian?" asked He-Man.

"We just received a transmission from Denebria. Activate the reception hall monitor and I'll send it through."

Artilla did so. The monitor at the end of the room clicked on and showed Flogg standing on the bridge of the Mothership. On his left and right were Skeletor and Slushead.

"To the people of Primus: two hours ago, I gave an order to launch a battle fleet to your planet. This is in response to your new vessel now parked in high orbit. A warship, obviously, to be used against us in retaliation for the recent invasion. An invasion that we pulled out from willingly and of our accord. The presence of your new ship is a threat to us. It will be destroyed, as will the government of Primus for daring to threaten us. Denebria out."

The monitor went out. He-Man turned back to the image of Master Sebrian.

"Our vessel is an excuse to attack?" asked the female called Healer of the Patheon in a sweet voice.

"He's a bit of a loose cannon," Hydron stated. "With the recent lull in activity, Flogg was probably itching for a fight."

"If they launched the battle fleet two hours ago, then we don't have a lot of time," He-Man said. "Galactic Guardians, prepare to - "

"Actually, He-Man," Patriot interrupted, "I was hoping for an opportunity to show you how well he can fight. I believe this just that opportunity."

He-Man glanced at the others, then at Sebrian. Sebrian looked unsure. "It's up to you, He-Man," Sebrian then said.

After a long minute, He-Man nodded. "All right, Patriot. This is your chance. Show us what you got."

Patriot turned to a red-skinned woman with short black hair. "Locksmith," he addressed, "teleport us to the Carrier."

The entire Patheon team vanished in a burst of light.

He-Man turned to the Galactic Guardians. "I want all of us in defense position. Be ready in case they fail . . . or they turn on us."


	3. Initiation

Chapter Three: "Initiation"

* * *

An hour later, the Galactic Guardians were assembled at the hanger where the Starship Eternia, Starship Colossus, and a number of Astrosubs were kept. The ships were on stand-by as they stood in the prep area, watching the battle far above them.

The Patheon were, in one word, amazing.

Titan, Patriot, the magnetic Pulse, the electricity producing Surge, and Mystic were all in space itself, wearing cloth-thin space suits. They tore through the Terror Pods and were coupled by laser beams from the Carrier.

Huge portions of the Troop Transport exploded then, obviously from Patheon members from within.

All in all, in one hour, the battle fleet was decimated. The few remains of the fleet fell back, retreating to Denebria.

"Well," Flipshot commented as Patheon started to head back to the Carrier, "looks like we may be out of a job."

* * *

Two days later, the Patheon was once more called into the Inner Council's chamber. They stood together, united and proud as the Inner Council addressed them. He-Man, Master Sebrian, and Counselor Werban stood together on one side while some of the Senators stood on the other.

"After the Patheon's victory over the Mutants and after further interviews, we have decided to allow the Patheon to remain here on Primus. Hopefully, their peacekeeping abilities can aid us in seeking a peaceful end to the war. They have showed us both strength and loyalty, and when coupled with the courage and power of the Galactic Guardians as well as the determination of the Primian people, the end of this long conflict can finally be found."

The Senators clapped, as did Master Sebrian and He-Man – despite the reservations both men felt. Werban did nothing. Instead, he stepped forward.

"Inner Council, I would like to interject!"

"You protests are noted, Counselor Werban, but our decision has been made. If you seek to further debate the matter, then protocol calls for a formal letter of complaint and a request of change be made."

"Then I shall do that," Werban replied uneasily.

No one seemed to notice the look that went through Patheon.

The Primus press went nuts. As He-Man, Sebrian, and Werban left the Council Chamber, scores of news outlets stood waiting, yelling questions, and demanding answers and an all-so-nice quote.

"He-Man! He-Man! What are your feelings on the Patheon?" shouted one reporter.

"They seem like good warriors and from what I can tell, they are also quite determined to help us end the war," He-Man answered.

"Master Sebrian! Do you have any concerns regarding the presence of the Patheon?" yelped another reporter.

"They are strangers to our planet, so I do have some concerns. HOWEVER, I feel though, with time, those concerns will diminish," Master Sebrian replied.

"What about you, Counselor Werban? We understand you are quite against having the Patheon here," a reporter asked.

"Here we go," whispered Sebrian to He-Man.

"I feel as though this is a great mistake!" Werban shouted.

"Do you mean to say that the judgement of the Inner Council is wrong?"

Werban shook his head. "No, no. Far be it for me to question the wisdom of the Inner Council. The fact of the matter is, however, that the Patheon has no place here on Primus. The Galactic Guardians are tolerable, but the Patheon? Having aliens solve our problems for us? It's wrong and I for one will fight to have them removed!"

"You need to learn how to pick your words, Werban," Sebrian said, several minutes later. The three of them were heading to the Onnar transport station.

"I won't take any of it back, if that's what you're saying," Werban snapped. "I meant it. The Patheon is dangerous and untrustworthy."

"As are all off-worlders?" questioned He-Man.

"No, He-Man. I learned my lesson. There are some that can help. But to have them take the place of our military or to depend on them for everything and anything now . . . it empowers them and makes us weak. Then all we have to do is roll over and we've been taken over."

"That won't happen, Werban, and you know it," Sebrian returned. "Look, I don't trust Patheon and neither does He-Man. But that doesn't mean they're not genuine."

"Or that they don't really want to help us. They fought very well yesterday."

Werban shook his head and started to walk away from them. "Hopefully they won't be fighting as well when they battle it out with you."

"He really doesn't like them, does he?" asked He-Man once Werban was gone.

"He's an old man, He-Man, just set in his ways."

* * *

The next evening, yet another dinner party was thrown. This one, however, was to celebrate the arrival of the Patheon and their new alliance with Primus. As well, the guest list was much larger, consisting of various delegates and counselors. Werban, as was to be expected, was in not in attendance.

Unlike the previous dinner party, this one was much more formal. He-Man felt a little out of place amongst such finely dressed officials, as he only had his usual attire – blue pants and a bandoleer. He-Man couldn't help but think about the formal events he had attended back on Eternia. It had been rare for him to be at them as He-Man, though. Prince Adam was the more formal of his two identities. And here on Primus, Adam wasn't needed as often . . .

"He-Man, good evening," came the voice of Mara.

He-Man looked and stopped himself. The brown-haired Mara was wearing perhaps the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen. It was pale blue (the same as her eyes) and strapless. Her hair was done up in a series of braids.

"Mara . . . you look . . . um . . ."

She blushed a little bit and walked over to him. They were both standing in the foyer of the massive hall. Her arm wrapped around his.

"Thank you," she said. "Escort me in?"

He-Man nodded and walked forward, arm-in-arm with Mara. They entered, all the guests busy chatting it up with the Patheon members. Some of the off-duty Inner Council members were even present. Soft music was playing in the background and a few couples were even dancing to it.

"No Werban?" asked Mara as they walked to the other side of the room, where some of the other Galactic Guardians were. He-Man had noticed that Mara hadn't removed her arm. He didn't mind. In complete honestly, He-Man had developed a crush on Mara and she on him.

"I guess not," He-Man responded. "No big loss, though."

"Hey He-Man!" shouted Caz. "Hey Mara!"

Drissi and her younger brother Caz walked over to the pair. Mara pulled her arm from He-Man's reluctantly.

"Can you believe these guys, He-Man?" asked Caz harshly. "Trying to take the place of you and the Galactic Guardians?"

"Technically, Caz, they're not taking our place. They're a peacekeeping force. They're here to make sure all conflicts between the Mutants and Primus don't end with people losing their lives," He-Man corrected him.

"It's also very rude to talk about someone when they're in the same room," Drissi scolded Caz. Caz rolled his eyes and suddenly took interest in a small plate of cookies. Drissi smiled at He-Man. "Do you know where Adam is?"

He-Man blinked and played dumb. "You mean Master Sebrian's nephew?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. He's probably in Leviton."

"Oh," she responded, a bit disappointed. He-Man wasn't surprised. It had seemed Drissi had been a little smitten by Adam, even though he didn't return the feelings.

He-Man and Mara separated not long after that, each one going their own way and talking to friends and various officials. The Patheon team seemed to be having a good time, with everyone wanting to talk to them, hear about their previous adventures, and their associations with the Galactic Council.

Had He-Man been paying attention, he would have noticed something about the Patheon members as they talked.

But he wasn't. His attention was instead on one person and one person alone: Mara. She sipped wine and talked lightly with a few Senators. He couldn't stop gazing at her, thinking about her. She was so different than anyone of the other women he had fallen for. She was a career woman, unlike Kathryn, but not nearly as rough around the edges as Teela.

And she was very beautiful.

She turned then and caught him looking at her. Mara smiled and walked over.

"Hey stranger," she greeted, taking his hand. "You want to dance?"

He-Man smiled. "I would love to."

The pair walked over to where the small orchestra was playing. He placed one hand on her hip and took the other one. They began to sway to the music, their blue eyes locked onto each other.

"You ever have dances back on Eternia?" asked Mara. "Like when you were in education?"

"Uh, yes," He-Man said, though it was really Prince Adam that had been through that. "Every year, we have a festival. The Kissing Moon Festival. It commemorates the arrival of springtime to Eternia."

She smiled and they continued to dance. "Tell me more about it."

He-Man grinned, spun her away, then pulled her back. "Our three moons – Dark Moon, Bright Moon, and Org – intersect every year. When Dark Moon and Bright Moon start to intersect, it looks as though they're . . . kissing." She was close enough for he himself to kiss. Instead, he spun her away and then back. "It starts the official spring season. It's somewhat ironic because the kingdoms of Dark Moon and Bright Moon hate each other."

Mara nodded. "Funny."

"What about you?"

"Of course. Five dances a year, actually. They encouraged us to socialize. They were all kind of the same though. Nothing having to do with the moons or suns."

"Ah, I see."

"This is nice," she complimented as they continued to move to the music.

"Very nice."

Not far away, Genetix was busying herself with another drink when none other than Flipshot came straddling over.

"Hey there sweetheart," he greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Not you again . . ." she muttered.

"What are you up to? Wanna dance?"

"Absolutely not, leave me alone."

"Come on, Genny, let's get wild on the dance floor."

She stood up and slammed her drink on the table. "That's it, you insufferable creature!" she yelped. "I've had enough of your disrespect for women. I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

"Huh?"

Genetix placed her hands on his cheeks, closed her eyes in deep concentration, then released and walked off.

"That was strange," Flipshot then commented.

"What was all that about?" asked Tuskador.

"I tried to melt the ice queen and she grabbed my cheeks."

"Might be some sort of insult on her home planet."

"Maybe."

Hours passed and the party began to dwindle. As midnight approached, the Patheon began to teleport up to the Carrier. Senators and officials set off for their homes. The Galactic Guardians went to their respective homes, some of them a little drunk.

He-Man and Mara, however, made every excuse to stay, to be with each other. Their dancing had led them to talking, which brought them to one of the balconies. The city lights of Onnar were laid out below while the stars hung above them.

"So you've never been in a relationship?" Mara asked, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Well, I have, but . . . I can't really talk about it."

Mara scrunched her forehead. "Why?"

"It's . . . I just can't," He-Man answered, but that begged the question. Why wasn't he talking about his past? Why couldn't he talk about his time as Adam and pass it off as his own past?

"So mysterious," Mara commented.

He-Man attempted a smile. "I've had some terrible things done to me in the war against Skeletor back home. My friends become targets. I . . ." He paused, but then continued. "I nearly lost someone very important to me. We ended it because of my time as He-Man."

"I'm sorry."

He-Man waved it off. "It was almost three years ago. I've gotten past it."

Mara finished her wine, then looked down at the empty glass. A thought and a question hung suspended in her mind and she wondered if it was the alcohol that made her now want to ask it.

"What about now?"

"Hrm?"

"What about having a relationship now, He-Man? I mean, Skeletor's on another planet, not a hemisphere away. A planet that's protected by a very powerful shield."

He-Man realized what it was she was saying. Mara set her glass of wine down.

"I . . . uh . . . Mara . . ."

Mara scooted closer to him. "I'm here. Now. No Skeletor. No Flogg. They're a solar system away. The Patheon are in orbit, making sure they don't come over here. The Galactic Guardians are mostly sober right now – though I did see Flipshot puking a lot before he left."

"I don't know, Mara . . . I mean, the Patheon could still be trouble."

She put her hand in his. To He-Man, it was soft. He stared at it, then looked back up at her. Her eyes told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"It's okay," she said.

"Is it? I don't want to put your life at risk . . ."

"He-Man, this world has been at war for years. My life has been at risk since I was fourteen. And quite honestly . . . I really like you."

He-Man leaned over. "I like you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

He-Man smiled. For the first time in a long time, he leaned in for a kiss. She responded in kind. Their lips met, a first kiss lit by the lights of the stars and the city.

* * *

Werban's front door slid shut as he came home. He had been in his office long after the close of business at the Council Chambers. While the Patheon team was mingling with Senators and the Galactic Guardians, Werban was doing everything he could to get them out of the solar system. He had spent hours drafting up a letter of protest.

As soon as the door closed behind him, a fist slammed against Werban's face. He went flying to the ground in a heap.

"Who are you? Who is there?" he shouted, reaching for the lights. A boot connected with his stomach. Two huge hands grabbed his shoulders and tossed him into the next room. He fell into his living room. Sitting in his favorite chair was none of than Patriot.

"Well, hello, Werban. Such a nice place you have here."

"What are you doing in my home?" Werban roared.

He received a kick to the face from Titan.

"Defending ourselves. Can't have you riling up the public against, can we?"

Blades suddenly appeared in front of Werban's eyes. Directly behind him was Fury.

"I was right! I knew it!"

One of the blades dug into Werban's shoulder. He screamed loudly as the metal pierced skin and muscle.

"Stupid old man. You just had to complain about us to the press, didn't you?"

"I have a right to! I have a right!"

Patriot slammed his fist into Werban's face. Werban went flying backwards into the wall. "Rights!" shouted Patriot. "Silly old man . . . under our rule, you have no rights."

Patriot, Fury, and Titan then went to work on Werban.

* * *

Flipshot awoke the next morning feeling very much not right. He knew from the moment he woke up that something was wrong. Hair hung in his face. His hair. Long hair, blonde strands of it. He could feel a strange weight pulling on his chest. Most of all, something was different . . . down below.

"What in the - " But Flipshot – his real name Icarius – stopped in mid-sentence. His voice was higher. He put his hand to his throat. Again, something was different. His hands felt slimmer, as did his neck.

Flipshot leapt out of bed, the weight on his chest shifting strangely. Flipshot realized then that he had lost at least 8 inches in height. He turned and faced the mirror . . . and saw a woman staring back at him.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in a high pitch. "SHE TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!"


	4. Face To Face

Chapter Four: "Face To Face"

* * *

He-Man awoke with a smile. Above him, the suns hung in the early morning sky. White puffy clouds were suspended along with them. Birds and bugs had been up for hours, making full use of the beautiful morning since the suns rose. 

Despite his concerns regarding the Patheon, he felt good. Good? No . . . he felt great! Mara had a number of good points regarding the possibility of having a relationship. The thought that he and Mara could share one now was fantastic. And those first kisses . . .

He-Man prepared for the day, a smile on his face. Thoughts of what he and Mara could do today and tonight filled his mind. After showering and shaving, his communicator went off. He-Man snatched it up and opened the comm-line.

"He-Man!" Master Sebrian practically shouted. "We need you at Onnar at once."

"What's wrong?"

Two hours later, He-Man stood in the doorway of Werban's home. It had been sealed off by security forces, but Master Sebrian had given He-Man special authorization to enter. As he walked along the first floor, he could see blood spatters along with busted furniture.

"I can't believe this was done to him," he muttered.

Master Sebrian nodded beside He-Man. "He has a number of political rivals – including myself, unfortunately. There are a lot of suspects."

He-Man grimed. "Including the Patheon."

"Yes."

"This could be trouble, Sebrian."

They exited Werban's house and made for their transport at the edge of the lawn. "We shouldn't come up with an accusations . . . yet. However, there are other things to consider."

"What do you mean?" He-Man asked.

"Flipshot."

"What's wrong with him?"

Sebrian smiled, but really didn't mean to. "His attempts at wooing Genetix of the Patheon resulted in some . . . rather unfortunate side-effects."

"How so?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!" 

Gepple felt like hiding, but red-faced with embarrassment and fear, he addressed poor Flipshot. "Yes, er, for now."

"Define that, please," Flipshot spat, still not used to hew new voice.

"Apparently, you actually had your fundamental DNA altered. I know of no way to reverse it yet. You're rather stuck like that until we can come up with some way to change you back. Either that, or Genetix changes you back."

Flipshot slumped forward in her chair, hair spilling in front of her face. Frustrated she tossed it back. "I'll try that route. Ugh. This body feels so strange!"

The door to the lab slid open and Hydron and He-Man entered. Flipshot hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Oh come on, Flipshot! It's that big of a deal!" Hydron shouted.

He-Man gulped. "Uh, yeah, he's right. It's not like you're not, um, pretty or anything . . ." he said uncomfortably.

Flipshot looked up then, eyes wide. "What?"

He-Man looked to Hydron. "Whoops."

"That's the last thing I need to hear right now. Listen to my voice! I'm freaking chick!" She stood up to full height. "And you guys are taller than me. Where is that bitch? I need to talk her into changing me back."

"Sebrian's taking care of it right now," He-Man said. "And calling her a 'bitch' probably isn't the best thing to do right now."

"Stop looking at my chest!" Flipshot roared.

"I wasn't."

Flipshot's eyes widened with anger. "Yes you were. Both of you!"

"Well, you could really use a bra . . ." Hydron advised.

He-Man sighed and deliberately looked up at the top of Flipshot's hair, which was longer now, flowing to her new, slimmer shoulders. "I'll give Drissi a call. She can help you out."

"Ugh . . . no."

"Think of it this way, Flipshot, it won't be for long. Plus, the more time you spend as a woman, the more insight you'll get."

Flipshot made a universally rude gesture at the two of them as He-Man and Hydron left. Gepple practically fainted.

* * *

Patriot stood in Master Sebrian's office, a portrait of solidarity. Sebrian looked at the Patheon leader with inquiring eyes. 

"A lovely morning, isn't it?" asked Sebrian.

"Ah, yes, it is."

Sebrian smiled a little. "I was wondering if you could help us. It seems one of your team members – Genetix – transformed one of my Galactic Guardians into a woman. While this is humorous and I can understand the reasoning behind it, I believe it is unnecessary punishment."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Master Sebrian. Unfortunately, Genetix would rather not transform him back."

"And why is that?"

"Unlike you, we believe that is a necessary punishment. His great disrespect towards Genetix and women in general calls for a change in perspective. I think that time spent as a woman would teach him respect that he needs."

"And just how long is that time?" Sebrian asked, perking an eyebrow and then sipping some tea.

"As long as Genetix wants it to be."

"Could I perhaps speak to Genetix, then? Or perhaps arrange for Flipshot and Genetix to meet and work out their differences?"

"I would rather they not, Master Sebrian. Flipshot could be in an emotional state extreme enough to injure her."

Sebrian nodded, keeping calm and cool. "Ah. Well, then, just one more item of business. Last night, Counselor Werban was severally beaten. He is recovering nicely, but is unable to speak. Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"Are you accusing me of being the attacker?"

Sebrian feigned surprise. "Of course not. But if it was perhaps Mutants, it could be the possibility that they slipped past you and the Carrier . . ."

"I will look into the matter."

Sebrian stared hard at Patriot's eyes. For a moment, Patriot stopped completely. Sebrian forced his mind against Patriot. Patriot seemed to go a little limp, but Sebrian withdrew himself, uncertain of what he sensed from the Patheon leader.

"I'm sure you will," he said then. "Have a good afternoon, then, Patriot."

* * *

That evening, the Galactic Guardians, the scientists, UR and Gleep, plus Drissi and Caz sat in Sebrian's rather large living room. Orange light poured through the windows as the suns headed towards the horizon. Mara sat next to He-Man on a loveseat. Flipshot – now sporting a bra beneath a female version of his costume – sat alone. The others were spread out across the room. 

"Thank you very much for making dinner, Drissi and Mara."

"Not a problem, Master Sebrian," Drissi responded.

Mara nodded and leaned against He-Man a bit. "Same here. It was a pleasure."

"On with business, then, my friends." Sebrian paused and looked downward. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, his gaze flowed from person to person. "The Patheon are now working against us. That much is obvious now. I thought that perhaps they were genuine, but after all this . . . I am more than certain that we face enemies now."

"What do we do from here?" He-Man asked.

"We need to get aboard the Carrier," suggested Nocturne.

"Yeah," Kayo added. "Find out where they came from."

"How do we do that?" questioned Mara.

Flipshot shrugged. "Take the Starship Eternia up under cloak, launch a cloaked shuttle. Have it attach and get a few people in there."

"This needs to be an investigation trip," Hydron added. "Vizar and Artilla, if you two are up to it . . ."

"Of course."

"Affirmative."

"Then what?"

He-Man leaned forward. "We go from there. Keep your communicators on you at all times. Be ready to move. There is possibility that we may need to vacate this world. That goes for you too, Drissi and Caz. A lot of people know that you're our allies. If we have to leave, we're taking you two with us. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Yeah!"

* * *

The next morning, He-Man and Mara stepped aboard the Starship Eternia. "I was surprised you agreed to come on this mission, Mara." 

She smiled. "Well, you guys said you wanted to keep the heavy hitters on the ground. Plus, since a lot of the Patheon members saw us dancing, we could just use the excuse that we're off on a lover's fling."

"Oh, I like that idea."

Mara patted his hand. "Cute boy."

They kissed briefly and sat down. He-Man went to work, running through the pre-launch checklist. Artilla and Vizar joined them shortly afterwards.

"The cloaking field is ready," He-Man said to them. "The shuttles are ready for you two."

"Thanks," Vizar replied, sitting down with He-Man, Mara, and Artilla.

"Activating cloak."

The Starship Eternia vanished from the hanger. The hanger doors then clanked open. Hydron then waited until the loud rush of noise left the hanger. After a few beeps on his communicator, he closed the hanger bay doors.

"What was that all about?" asked Titan, approaching from the door. "Why did you just open and close the hanger door?"

"Oh, someone was telling me it wasn't working. I tried it to make sure. Turns out they were wrong."

Titan sized him up, then stalked off.

"Whew!"

The cloaked Starship Eternia shot through the Oasis hole and entered into orbit. He-Man looked to his companions as they approached the Carrier. Artilla and Vizar stood up as He-Man parked the Starship Eternia within close distance of the Carrier.

"Shuttle is preparing to launch," Artilla reported. "Cloak field is stable. Entering into radio silence."

He-Man nodded and watched as the shuttle dissolved.

With Artilla at the helm, the shuttle invisible fired out of the launch bay doors of the cloaked Starship Eternia.

"Steady, Artilla," Vizar stated.

"I have it under control. No need to worry."

"Riiight."

The shuttle latched onto the hull of the Carrier five minutes later. Artilla's robotic fingers went to work, sealing the shuttle door with the hull. There was suddenly a loud thud as the hull was chewed through, allowing them access into the Carrier. The shuttle's cloaking field would allow the internal sensors to not detect the hull breach.

Artilla and Vizar activated their stealth and entered into the Carrier. The lights were dim, the long dark corridor barely lit. Artilla and Vizar started walking forward, Artilla's sensors on overdrive. They spoke through a small two-way unit, which interpreted their mouth movements so they didn't have to speak.

"I am detecting nothing behind these walls," Artilla reported.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears as though this entire level is empty."

"Let's keep going."

The pair walked along the long corridor until they came to a slant of metal that took them up the next level. No elevators . . . that was interesting.

They arrived on the next level and once more found nothing. Not a single object. Completely barren. Once more, they climbed another slate. This time, at the end of the level, there was a massive door that blocked their route. Artilla glanced at his invisible companion, then went to work. He placed his hand on a small panel, accessed the system and unlocked the door.

The massive door slid open, allowing them to enter. They stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa . . ."

* * *

"Odd." 

Patriot looked over at Genetix, who was bent over a small array of computers and monitors.

"What is it?"

"The door to the 17th level just opened up, then closed," she reported.

"I would not worry about it, my dear," said a man sitting across the bridge. "This ship was quite literally thrown together. I'm surprised the engines work at this point."

Patriot looked uncertain. "Should I go investigate, master?"

The man grunted. "Your opinion has no value with me, Patriot. Genetix, continue to monitor the situation."

* * *

"Extraordinary," Artilla remarked, scanning the corridor. It was lined with man-sized tubes. Within each one was a thick, orange liquid – accompanied by creatures that would have looked human-like if not for the technology where the skeletal structure was. 

"I recognize these," Vizar said. "These are Mutant Troopers!"

"Indeed, they are. But there appears to be more to it," Artilla said, plugging himself into a computer station and accessing data. "Each unit has been install with holographic projectors. There have also been enhancements to the programming sections. And . . . Vizar."

"Yes?"

"This the Patheon. The Patheon are nothing more than super-enhanced Mutant Troopers. These are clones. Each deck from here until deck 2 is filled with them, one deck per each member of the Patheon."

"That's sixteen decks, though. There are seventeen members of the Patheon," Vizar pointed out.

"It would appear that Genetix is the only true person among the rooster."

"Flipshot will be happy about that."

* * *

"Master, I'm now detecting an unauthorized data entry on deck 17," reported Net, the Patheon member who could access and control technology. 

"Galactic Guardians," assumed the master. "And if I were to venture a guess, then I'd that it would be Vizar and Artilla. Lock out the data port. Initiate protection protocol zero-three. Pulse, my good boy, prepare an electro-magnetic pulse."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"I have just completed download and . . . the data port has been cut-off," said Artilla. 

"Shit. They're on to us."

At that moment, metal slabs slammed down before the tubes. Artilla and Vizar turned to each other, then started running. The slabs were protecting the tubes from an electro-magnetic pulse. Vizar opened a comm-line to He-Man.

"He-Man! They're launching an electro-magnetic pulse! Isolate the cloaking device and prepare to get out of here!"

"What about you?"

They went running down one of the slants. "We'll manage on our own. Go! Now!"

* * *

He-Man and Mara went to work. Mara opened a secure frequency with Hydron. 

"Hydron, the Carrier just released an EMP. I'm not sure if they know it was us or not," Mara reported. "Get everyone together and then prepare a rescue. Hydron? Hydron, can you hear me?"

He-Man pressed a few keys, isolating the cloaking device. He was about to do the same to life-support . . . when he saw the blue light flare out from the Carrier. He-Man grabbed hold of Mara as the EMP overcame. Lights went out, the computers went dead and everyone thing but the cloaking device and a few other manual devices went completely dead.

* * *

"We're detecting no ships and no life-forms," Genetix reported to her master. "Whoever it was, made their escape fast. If it was anyone. Surely the EMP would have disabled everything . . ." 

The master stood up and stepped out of the shadows. "No guarantees. Patriot, get down the surface with some of the others. Act as business as usual. If they ask, just tell them we thought we had detected a Mutant shuttle and that it may have belonged to the Mutants that might have attacked Werban."

"Yes . . . Lord Flogg."

* * *

Without gravity, He-Man worked twice as hard. Using what he knew about the Starship Eternia, he cut off the outer rooms, transferring any of the remaining heat into the living unit. An emergency beacon had been set off and received by Hydron. He had their coordinates and the capability to see them (a carefully guarded Galactic Guardian secret). 

Manual light and heating units had been set up in the living unit, thankfully spared from the EMP. Mara gathered up blankets. It was about to get very cold, despite the adjustments He-Man had made.

"It could still be another two to three hours before Hydron is able to rescue us," He-Man told her.

"I know. Come here."

He-Man floated over to the lower bunk, where Mara was floating. He took her hand floated next to her. She pulled a strap from the wall and buckled it around the two of them.

"These are here just for emergencies like these," she said, her face inches from his.

"Ah, I see," he replied, arms wrapping around her. She shivered.

"It's getting colder."

"I'll turn up the heaters . . ." he replied, starting to move towards the buckle.

"No, no . . . not yet."

"Okay."

They held each other, strapped together, and floating above the lower bunk of two. He-Man realized it was probably one of the romantic things he'd ever been a part of. He kissed her forehead.

"I had a crush on you for a long time," she told him, her head against his muscled chest. "Did you know that? Since you showed up, practically."

"No, I didn't know that. Well . . . maybe I thought you liked me, but nothing . . . nothing major."

"Heh. What about you?"

He-Man smiled and held her against him. Despite the dropping temperatures in the cabin, she still felt warm against him. Maybe because of it.

"I always liked you, but not in a romantic way. Not for a while. What I told you the other day had happened right before I came to Primus. It took some time for me to get over that." He paused and held her tightly against him. "But after I did, I set my sights on you."

"And you got me," she replied, kissing his bare chest.

"Yeah. And you got me."

She giggled just a little bit and shivered again. He-Man again reached for the buckle. She grabbed his hands before they could reach it.

"But you're cold . . ." he protested.

Mara looked him in the eyes. Deeply. Longingly. "There are other ways to stay warm, He-Man."

He-Man paused, then smiled.

He moved forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Hotly . . .

Passionately . . .

They made love in zero gravity, tumbling along in a ship in the empty cold of space.


	5. On the Run

Chapter Five: "On the Run"

* * *

Two hours later, there was a loud noise.

"HELLO!"

Hydron.

"Crap!"

"Where are my pants?"

"I don't know. Where is my . . . it's so cold!"

"Tell me about it."

"MARA! HE-MAN!"

"Hang on!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"I said hang on!"

"Where are my pants? Ah, here's your bra. Ancients, it's cold."

"No kidding."

The door suddenly flew open.

"Hey, there you are – AHHH! MY EYES!"

"Oh man."

"Hey Hydron . . . oh, there's my pants . . ."

Five minutes later.

"Okay, my quick work in the hopes of getting He-Man naked out of my head has just been finished," Hydron reported. "Power should be restored right about . . . now."

The lights clicked on, computers powered up, life-support came on full, and He-Man, Mara, and Hydron floated to the ground as gravity was restored.

"Thanks, Hydron," He-Man said, still embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

He-Man grunted. "It was pretty cold in there."

Hydron nodded. "I know. "

"Just as long as we have that cleared up."

Mara looked at them both funny. "What are you two talking about?"

He-Man shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get down to business. Where's Artilla and Vizar?"

"Flipshot picked them up about half an hour ago in the Colossus. I've got my Astrosub loaded up in the shuttle bay."

"Did they see us? Do they know it was us who get into their ship?"

Hydron shrugged as the Starship Eternia – still under cloak – spun and headed towards the Oasis Hole.

"I'm not sure. From what I've heard, they fired EMP because they were going after a Mutant ship that was containing the Mutants who beat up Werban."

"That's crap," Mara stated.

"And you're right."

* * *

About three hours later, He-Man, Mara, and Hydron were reunited with Flipshot, Vizar, and Artilla. Sebrian joined them at his estate, where the Starship Eternia and the Astrosub had landed.

"They're Mutant Troopers?" asked He-Man, shocked.

"From what we can tell, yes. They have been genetically and technologically engineered to have super-powers," Artilla answered. "Being mass produced as army of considerable size and strength."

"What do we do now?" asked Flipshot, still looking strange as a woman.

"How long until the Mutant Trooper army is ready?"

"Not for five more days."

He-Man turned to the others. "I want to know more about the Carrier. All of you stay here. Have Drissi and Caz get over here soon. I'm going to Onnar to talk to the Inner Council. I'm not going to assemble the Galactic Guardians yet, simply because I don't want to tip our hand."

"Be careful, He-Man," Sebrian said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be just fine."

He-Man rode off in the transport across the Oasis roads, jetting quickly towards Onnar. The suns were hanging high in the sky, though afternoon would soon be turning over into evening. He-Man thought long about earlier, about being Mara.

So far, despite the trouble being caused by the Patheon, it had been fantastic. But he was still troubled by the idea that she could caught in the crossfire. Being with Kathryn as Prince Adam had nearly been the death of her. What about Mara and her being him as He-Man? How high were the stakes?

This was not a new internal argument. He had run through for at least year regarding Teela until he had met Kathryn. Was it now unfair to Teela to be doing what she had always wanted with Mara? It was at this moment, He-Man began to miss Teela deeply.

He pulled himself away from all this and activated his comm-line to the scientists.

"Alcon, I want you guys to get touch with Meriac of Gorn City, Denebria. Find out what he knows about a ship being constructed or a new breed of Mutant Troopers."

"Will do, He-Man."

* * *

The green-skinned cyclops appeared on the screen before the scientists. The image was a little scrambled due to the EMP, but good enough to see the Mutant contact on Denebria.

"There was a lot of mining going on, that's for sure," he told them. "I know there was lot of military activity at a mine north of here. I believe there were some of Flogg's cronies there."

Gepple gulped and looked to his companions.

"For a ship?" asked Meloc.

"I would think so. That much material? Most certainly."

At that moment, the transmission was cut. The screen went dead. The scientists all looked each other with panicked looks. The door slid open and in walked Titan, Fury, and Net.

"We just intercepted a transmission coming from this room," Titan said, war hammer out. "It seems you scientists are collaborators with Denebrian Mutants. As peacekeepers, we are authorized to not only arrest you . . . but execute you as well."

"But you won't."

The trio spun around and found He-Man standing at the doorway. He drew his Sword of Power and his shield.

"Come on, boys, what are you waiting for? The Kissing Moon?" He-Man asked, smiling.

"What?"

He-Man slammed his shield into the head of Net. Net went flying back. He-Man then spun around and did a roundhouse kick to Fury's gut. He then blocked both Fury's claws and Titan's war hammer. He-Man leapt back, spun, and slashed at Fury's arm deep enough to see the robotics.

"Just making sure," he said with a smile.

Fury jumped at him. He-Man jumped back, leaned in and swiped his Sword of Power at Fury's neck. The robotic head plopped right off, leaving a pile of genetic goo on the ground.

He-Man then turned to Titan. The massive Mutant Trooper rushed forward, war hammer at the ready. He sent it sailing down at He-Man. He-Man slammed his fist into right as it crashed down. The war hammer shattered.

Titan swung in with his axe. He-Man smiled and slashed off the robotic arm. It went right to the ground. He-Man then grabbed Titan and sent him sailing right into the wall.

"You guys all right?"

"F-f-fine," answered Krex.

"Come on. They . . . shit."

Net was gone, apparently having survived the blow. He-Man lifted up his communicator and spoke into it.

"Attention all Galactic Guardians: this is He-Man. We are on the move. Prepare to meet at prearranged place. I'll join you soon." He then turned to the scientists. "Get ready to run."

And so they did, rushing down the corridors. He-Man's Sword of Power was drawn, as was his shield. They reached his transport outside the compound and entered quickly.

Before He-Man hopped in, however, he let out a sonic signal. At that moment, a robotic red came sailing down from the sky.

"Clobber," he greeted. "Take this data rod to the Inner Council and hurry."

Clobber nodded, screeched, took the small glass rod into its beak, and then flew back the other way. He-Man then jumped into the transport and fired the engines to maximum. They blasted he and scientists right out of the Onnar, heading towards the Oasis.

In about an hour, the transport landed next to Sebrian's house. The suns were sinking low into the horizon as He-Man and the scientists ran towards the Starship Eternia.

"HURRY!" screamed Mara, pointed south.

A wall of water appeared, apparently the work of Patheon member H2O. To just the southwest was the sound of thousands of bugs, all at the command of Swarm. He-Man could make out the tall figure of Scale coming in form the southeast.

"Is this everyone?" he asked, following the scientists.

"Yes," Mara replied, the door shutting behind them. He-Man looked around the bridge as Hydron and Flipshot manned the controls. He did a mental head-count: Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, Sagitar, Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, Krex, Master Sebrian, Gleep, U-R, Drissi, Caz, and Mara.

"Powering up engines," Flipshot reported in that high-pitched female voice.

"Confirmed," Hydron responded. "Get us out of here, babe."

"Shut up," Flipshot snapped, blasting the engines.

"Heheh."

"Let's act professional, people," He-Man commanded, doing his best King Randor and Man-At-Arms impression. "Should we cloak?"

"Yes," Hydron replied. "Tuskador, can you do the honors?"

"On it."

The Starship Eternia seemed to vanish into thin air as it blasted its way through a small hole in the shield near the Oasis Hole. As predicted, the Carrier was sitting above the actual Oasis Hole.

"Where to, then?" asked Flipshot as they fled Primus orbit.

"Enos," Sebrian answered. "There is a rainforest on the southeastern continent. Should be thick enough to keep us hidden."

The Starship Eternia – still under cloak – shifted towards one of the minor worlds of the Tri-Solar System.

"Four hours," Flipshot reported, contending with a stray hair in her face.

"What do we from here on out?" asked Spinwit.

"We head to Enos, plan out exactly what our next move will be. We get some rest. Then we head back to Primus," He-Man explained, adding then: ". . . and we kick some ass."


	6. Down Time

Chapter Six: "Down Time"

* * *

"I must say, Flogg, this was one your better schemes."

Flogg smiled and leaned back in his chair, surprised to hear Skeletor say such a thing. "Why, thank you Skeletor. I'm a bit shocked to hear you - "

"It's just too bad it's falling apart all around you."

Flogg rolled his eyes. "It's not falling apart."

Skeletor paced in front of Flogg, something that drove the warlord crazy. They were standing alone on the bridge of the Carrier, the entire Patheon now on the planet.

"It's not? Hmm. Did He-Man and all of his allies just zoom off the planet under cloak? Do we know where they are? Did we lose both Fury and Titan?"

"Yes, to all of those."

"Then why are you so happy? How is it not falling apart?"

Flogg smiled plainly. "They're off world. All I need to do is keep them off world for another four days and I've got an entire army of Patheon warriors ready to launch."

"All right. And just how will you do that?"

"We get our Mutant Enforcers and Patheon warriors to take the Inner Council hostage."

"Lord Flogg," came the voice of Genetix as she entered the bridge. "I'm afraid that will be impossible. The Inner Council has just sealed all of their entrances. The Outer Council and off-duty Inner Council members have taken refuge in various military bunkers."

Skeletor looked to Flogg just because he loved to see that angry look on his face. And there it was: vein popping, purple face getting violet, left eye twitching. It was times like these Skeletor actually enjoyed pretending to be subservient.

Skeletor, however, really did have to hand it to Flogg on this one. It had been a fine plan, one of great inspiration. Five months ago, Flogg had come to Skeletor with it and Skeletor had wished he had come up with something similar back on Eternia. Granted, he most certainly did not have the resources Flogg did now.

With the help of the Mutant shape-shifter named Genetix – for her superb power to manipulate genetic structures – everything had simply just fallen into place. Create a group of super-powered 'peacekeepers,' have the Primians be lulled into a fall sense of security . . . and then spring the trap with an entire army. Primus would be reclaimed within a week.

Skeletor's faith in the plan, however, was being lost. With He-Man and his allies out and about, surely it was over now. But Skeletor would march to the tune and follow the course, so as to follow through his original and ultimate plan.

"Genetix, have the Patheon team surround the council chamber. Skeletor, take the Mutant Enforcers and join them."

* * *

"Where's Adam? Is he going to be okay?"

He-Man nodded. "He's a resourceful kid, Drissi. Very good at hiding in crowds."

"But they know he's associated with us! They could go after him!"

Master Sebrian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Drissi. Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

Caz rolled his eyes. "Sorry about my sister, He-Man, but she's all but fallen in love with Adam."

He-Man shrugged. "I didn't notice. I'm sure he'll be okay, Drissi. In the meantime, let's get some sleep, huh? Big day tomorrow."

As He-Man walked off, he could overhear Drissi scold Caz about saying such a thing to He-Man.

"What's the plan?" asked Hydron.

"I'll keep the first watch," He-Man replied. "Everyone either sleeps out in here or in the ship. I'll leave that up to you, Hydron."

Hydron nodded. "Members of the Galactic Guardians, grab some of the emergency camping supplies from the Eternia set-up out here. He-Man, I'll take up the second watch."

"Where am I going to sleep?" asked Caz.

"Inside," He-Man replied. "It's just safer that way."

"Nuts!"

"What about Primus?" asked Flipshot, her new long hair in a ponytail.

"Um, give me through the night to think of a plan," He-Man replied, still a little weirded out by Flipshot's female appearance.

"Understood."

Mara sided up to He-Man. "That's still so strange."

"Yeah."

The group soon started to hunker down. Hydron set up his tent and then entered. His thoughts strayed towards Primus, he concerns of the Inner Council being foremost in this mind. What would become of them if they fell? If the shield fell, then all of Primus would be vulnerable not just to further Mutant attacks, but the very environment of the world would be destroyed.

"Don't think about," he told himself, knowing that if his mind did not block these thoughts out, he'd be up for most of the night.

The zipper of the tent suddenly came open. Hydron looked up and watched as Flipshot came in.

"Um . . ."

"Shut up. I don't want to partner up with any of the others and you're the one who won't stare at my chest all night."

"Uh, right. You know, it's still strange to see you like that."

"Well, how do you think I feel?"

"Um, pretty?"

Flipshot rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Well, duh . . . and I can't tell how much that disturbs me to say that."

Hydron laid back on his sleeping bag. "I don't really care. Primus is my priority. You may be a woman, but you're still Flipshot."

"Right. Still as great a pilot as ever."

"Meh."

"Better than you, at least."

"You wish."

"I got us off Primus in one piece, didn't I?"

"The cloaking device did most of the work there."

"We wouldn't have been able to have a cloaking device if not my great piloting skills."

"Whatever."

Flipshot laid down on her sleeping bag, which was right next to Hydron's. It was quite obvious they were both feeling uncomfortable with this sleeping arrangement, given Flipshot's new body.

"So, er, what's it like?" asked Hydron.

"What's what like?"

"You know."

Flipshot sighed. "Being a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Different. Awkward. This body is very . . . I dunno, weak? No. Not weak. Just not as strong as my real one. It requires maintenance, far more than I thought. The hair is a pain."

"Why don't you get it cut?"

"Because that means I plan on being like this for a while. No, I'll just deal with it while I've got it." Flipshot paused. "The bra is uncomfortable."

"Um, well, I suppose it would be."

"And I miss wearing boxers."

"Yeah."

Flipshot sat up and looked over her body. "I don't know, Hydron. It's a different experience. My point of view has changed. I've had so many guys looking at my chest and undressing me with my eyes. I just wanna shout out 'I'M A GUY!'"

"Except, well, you're not."

"Technicality," she then said and laid down again. "And I won't be for long. As of tomorrow, I'll get to Genetix and have her change me back. I'll be back to peeing standing up and not wearing a bra in no time!"

And with that, Flipshot turned her petite yet very pretty body away from Hydron and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey."

He-Man looked over from his observation post and saw Mara walking towards him. The jungle around them chirped with the sounds of small alien insects, with the occasional animal scurrying nearby. Mara sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her on the forehead and soaking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Can't sleep?"

She nodded. "Nope," she answered, her eyes moving up to the sky. "The stars are gorgeous out here."

"They are. It reminds me of home, really."

"You miss it?"

"IS that obvious?"

"Oh yes."

He-Man shrugged. "Well, that's not to say there aren't good things here too . . ."

Mara giggled. "I know." Wrapping her arms around his thick, well-muscled waist, she leaned against him. "So, He-Man, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, am I your girlfriend? Or your fly-by-the-night lover girl? Friends? Best friends?"

He-Man ran his hands across her long braided ponytail. "I don't know, really. I'm still not sure if it's safe to pursue a relationship."

"I like to think it is," she answered.

"Hm," he replied and didn't say anything. Was it fair? Was it right to do this? He really liked being with her and things had been moving along so fast. But was it fair to give to Mara what he had denied to Teela for so long? Was that fair to Teela? Fair to himself?

Teela was different, he thought suddenly. There was more danger on Eternia and the threat was closer. And besides Skeletor, the concern for He-Man was minimal. Flogg and his Mutants were far more interested in all of Primus, not finding ways to hurt He-Man.

Only Skeletor in interested in that.

And He-Man could handle Skeletor.

"Tell you what, Mara," He-Man said then, "let's take this one step at a time. We've been going at this pretty fast, so let's slow it down just a little. Take it slow. See where things go."

Mara nodded a little and kissed his cheek. "Sounds good."


	7. At the Steps of the Council Chamber

Chapter Seven: "At the Steps of the Council Chamber"

* * *

"Approaching Primus space," Flipshot reported, new long blonde hair back in a bun.

"Understood," He-Man replied, watching as Primus very slowly became more than just a dot.

"He-Man, I'm detecting the Mothership," said Vizar then. "It's just now leaving Nordor. Estimated seventeen hours until it reaches Primus."

He-Man nodded. "Reinforcements. Spinwit, anything from the comm?"

Spinwit readjusted some of the communications controls in front of him. "Overlapping signals. From what I can tell, Onnar is in lock-down. The Mutant Enforcers and the Patheon are claiming to have the Inner Council hostage."

"Have they breached the Inner Council doors?"

The scientists – who had been working on massively improving the sensor array – looked across various monitors, attempting to get a read on the situation.

"Nope."

"How many down there?"

Alcon pressed a number of buttons. "Looks like every Primian is in their home or shelter. I'm reading the Mutants and the Patheon outside of the Inner Council center, but that's all."

"They don't have Mutant Troopers," Master Sebrian deduced. "One of the reasons they're calling for the Mothership."

"Exactly. How many on the Carrier?"

"Just one," Meloc answered. "And then the still developing Patheon members."

He-Man nodded a little. Just one. Flogg or Skeletor, he wasn't sure which. Whoever it was, He-Man could handle them alone. The others were needed on the surface.

"As soon as we pass the Carrier, teleport me aboard. The rest of you, head down to the surface and try and take out the Mutants and the Patheon. Stick to the plan."

"Are you sure you can handle it alone?" asked Hydron.

"Absolutely."

Less than an hour later, the Starship Eternia – still cloaked – arrived above the Oasis Hole. The Carrier hung suspended above it, massive and smooth. He-Man nodded to the others as he stepped onto the teleporter.

"Be careful," Mara said to him with deep care.

"You too."

She kissed him on the lips and struggled to break it. "I . . ." she started, the stopped mid-sentence. "I'll see you when you get back."

He-Man grinned a little. "Definitely."

With that, He-Man's body vanished in an array of light and energy.

* * *

He-Man arrived on the bridge of the Carrier and was greeted exactly how he expected. Shield up, he deflected Flogg's attack. The energy harpoon fired from Flogg's weapon slammed onto He-Man's shield and broke apart in shards of lights.

"I should have known you were behind this," He-Man said to him.

"Yes. You should have," Flogg responded. "I suppose I am just unpredictable that way, though. You are not so much. I planned for your arrival, He-Man. I whipped up a batch of Patheon members just for you."

He-Man could hear moaning and groaning from behind him. He looked back, though still prepared for an attack by Flogg, and saw what it was that Flogg prepared for He-Man.

Half-developed Patheon Mutant Troopers came stumbling forward, their muscles and circuits exposed, faces freakish, limbs long and heavy. But did they move fast!

And as one of a dozen half-alive Patriots fired heat beams at He-Man, he realized that they did indeed have powers. Flogg seemed to vanish, leaving He-Man to contend with sixty of these monsters.

* * *

Skeletor stood beside Critta on the steps to the Council Chamber, looking out upon Onnar. The city was still in lock-down, the gates closed and the people being forced into the homes. Behind Skeletor, the Mutant Enforcers kept a close eye on the city, making sure there was no trouble. The Patheon, on the other hand, were all making efforts to enter the Chamber.

Skeletor didn't care for the situation at all. Mutant Troopers were still hours away, the second batch of Patheon Troopers weren't going to be ready for another three days, and . . . he hated Onnar.

"This place reminds of Eternos."

Critta looked over at him and perked an eyebrow. "Eternos?"

"Where my . . . enemies lived. It was a lot like this. Bright, shiny. Full of people. Active. The sense of authority in the air. I hated it with a passion."

Critta smiled. She loved it when Skeletor talked like this.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion nearby. Skeletor and the Mutant Enforcers looked towards, seeing a plume of smoke going up in the middle of an empty square. The explosion looked small – more style than substance, and rather self-contained.

"Trouble."

On cue, there was a second explosion right at the foot of the Council Chamber stairs. As smoke billowed up, the Galactic Guardians appeared, ready for battle.

"Mutant Enforcers!" snarled Skeletor, raising Havoc Staff. "Prepare for battle! Patheon, continue your work!"

Critta pulled out her whip as the other Enforcers joined the pair.

The battle became joined as both forces collided right in front of the Council Chamber.

Hydron came right towards Skeletor. Skeletor unleashed a blast from his Havoc Staff, but Hydron dodged it. Hydron leapt towards Skeletor, weapon out. However, Kritta's whip went spiraling out, wrapping out his waist, and pulling him to the ground.

Skeletor turned away from the battle and made for the Council Chamber, where the Patheon worked on getting the doors unsealed.

"I've had enough of this," Skeletor snarled. Lifting his Havoc Staff and unleashed a few pulses of magic against the doors. He could feel the will of the Inner Council within resisting his advances, but he pressed on with his magic.

Meanwhile, Critta got a nice kick in the back from Mara, freeing Hydron. Hydron fired a stun beam at Critta, sending her to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks," Hydron responded as Mara helped him up. "Help the others. I'm going to stop Skeletor."

As the battle raged on, Flipshot went after Genetix. Her wings out, Flipshot zipped through the air at full speed. Upon seeing Flipshot, Genetix prepared herself for battle, but Flipshot was too fast. She quickly overcame Genetix, then slammed right into her. The pair rolled across the pavement and came to a stop with Flipshot on top of Genetix.

Were the circumstances any different, Flipshot would have found it to be very hot.

"Turn me back," Flipshot grunted in that feminine voice of his.

"Don't you like it better?" asked Genetix.

"You've already caused enough trouble, little missy. Do you really want this added to it?"

Genetix was about to speak, but her expression turned to complete confusion. Flipshot then watched as Genetix's body was overcome with an intense blue glow. Flipshot was then thrown off of Genetix and landed about three feet away. She watched as Genetix vanished in the blue light.

"DAMN IT!" roared Flipshot, realizing that whether she was dead or teleported away, Genetix was gone. And she was stuck like this.

"Flipshot!" shouted Master Sebrian just then. "Enough of your shouts! You are needed! Come with me!"

"But the others . . ." Flipshot began.

"Can handle the Mutants. I need your help with Skeletor and the Patheon."

Patriot, Mystic, H2O, Emissary, Net, Polar, Assassin, Scale, Swarm, Surge, Locksmith, Healer, Windrider, and Reflect all flanked Skeletor as the doors to the Inner Council finally gave out. The screeched open, allowing Skeletor entrance.

"Good afternoon, Inner Council!" Skeletor greeted as he strode towards the array of mystics, telepaths, and telekenetics that stood in their crystals – plus the shield amplifier in the middle of the huge room.

"Leave now or face certain defeat, Skeletor," the Inner Council spoke as one.

"Oh, I intend on doing neither," Skeletor responded, Havoc Staff raised. He turned away from the Inner Council just then, hearing a commotion at the door. It seemed Flipshot and Hydron were engaged in battle with the Patheon. They were holding their own . . . for now.

Skeletor turned back to the Inner Council, then, just as Master Sebrian materialized in front of the amplifier.

"Your day is done, Skeletor," Sebrian told him.

"Foolish old man," Skeletor snapped back. Energy launched from his hand. Master Sebrian closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A force field shimmered to life just fast enough to deal with the energy attack.

"So, you know some parlor tricks. That is nothing to me," Skeletor said.

Master Sebrian turned to the Inner Council. _Use me,_ he said to them telepathically_. Physical force can not win this attack. This battle must be fought in the recesses of the mind._

_Agreed,_ the Inner Council replied. _Open your mind, Sebrian. Let us use you as a channel._

"No witty retorts, Sebrian? Why, I'm disappointed."

"Final warning," Master Sebrian offered, feeling the power of the Inner Council joining with his own.

"There is nothing you can do to me."

Master Sebrian responded with a massive telepathic bolt. Skeletor's body actually reverberated with the force of the telepathic blast. The Havoc Staff dropped to the ground. As his own mind was struck with a powerful hammer stroke, he drew his energies inward. He focused what he could – and struck back.

Sebrian struggled, but with the power of the Inner Council, his mental defenses held out. He pushed back, pushing back a mental wall of white light. Skeletor pushed his mind outward, but the Inner Council was snaking through every single one of his counter-attacks.

Pulses of telepathic assault came against Skeletor's own mind. His thoughts spun in chaos as he tried everything he could to stop them from entering his mindscape and either killing him or forcing him into unconsciousness.

The attack was unlike anything Skeletor had ever faced off against. His strength was waning . . . and then it gave out.

The telepathic power of the Inner Council felt like someone had slammed a hundred knives into his mind.

As Master Sebrian led the Inner Council into the recesses of Skeletor's mind, he saw things that shocked him. In between heat hotter than any known inferno and a bitter, dead cold, Sebrian saw flashes of terrible memories. Skeletor being a captive by his greatest enemy after being betrayed, then forced to confront his past . . .

His past . . .

_His name was Keldor,_ Sebrian discovered, seeing images of Skeletor's past as they flickered ever so briefly before him. He saw Keldor leaping from a balcony. He saw Keldor killing someone, then dying, then receiving a new heart. He saw Keldor being taken under the wing by the man that he would later be captured by – the Horde warlord Hordak. He saw Keldor helping to steal a child – Prince Adam's sister! He saw Keldor betray Hordak. He saw Keldor become Skeletor.

As these images continue to zoom past, Sebrian felt himself becoming lost in Skeletor's darkness. He soon began to realize that Skeletor had locked these memories down so much that Sebrian could be lost in them forever.

Sebrian unleashed one final blast of telepathy, then drew his mind out.

He watched as Skeletor collapsed onto the ground. Sebrian, still backed with the power of the Inner Council, reached out to simple, cybernetic minds of the Patheon. With a slight flick of telepathic power, the Patheon all crumbled to the ground in lumps.

The Inner Council then drew back from the Inner Council.

Before Flipshot or Hydron could recover enough for them to stop her, Critta ran into the Inner Council Chamber. She grabbed hold of Skeletor and hoisted him, and grabbed hold of his Havoc Staff.

"Stop right there," Sebrian attempted, but felt almost too weak to walk.

Critta dashed over the fallen bodies of the Patheon and joined the Mutant Enforcers outside. They were retreating towards a ship parked next to the Council Chamber.

"It appears to be over," Sebrian stated as he joined Flipshot and Hydron next to the Patheon's bodies.

"And it appears I'm stuck like this," Flipshot groaned.

"It's not over yet, Master Sebrian," Hydron pointed out. "We haven't heard from He-Man yet."

* * *

Flogg came to a halt at the escape pod. He began to press the entrance code when he heard the door behind him wrench open. He turned around and watched with mild surprise as He-Man came walking in, covering in green goo.

"Thought they could stop me?" asked He-Man. "You thought wrong."

"I suppose so."

"So no duel? No battle?" He-Man questioned. "Just going off and running away."

The escape pod door slid open. "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day."

"Not the first time I've heard such a phrase. Quite cowardly, though. What about all your work? Your invading Patheon army?"

Flogg pulled out a small keypad. "Oh please, He-Man," he scoffed, pressing a few keys, "you think I don't have back-ups on Denebria?"

He-Man's eyes widened. Flogg hit the final key. Explosions rocked the Carrier and Flogg leapt into the escape. He-Man rushed over to the hatch as slammed shut and sealed. He watched the escape fired off into space.

"Damn," He-Man cursed, looking around for more escape pods. There were none. He was about to make for the door in the hopes of searching for a teleporter, but before he could, the fall exploded and a massive fireball spat out from the cracks.

"He-Man."

The hero of Eternia spun around at the sound of his name. A man in a blue cloak stood at the other end of the room.

"Who . . .?"

"You will not meet your end here," the man said.

"How? Who are you?"

"I will teleport you off this vessel."

"Me? What about you? Who are you?"

The man in the cloak reached his hand out. Flames were now filling the chamber. He could hear the sound of glass breaking. The chambers containing the Patheon troopers were shattering.

He-Man turned back to the man in the blue cloak, but he was gone. He was about to yell for him, but he felt a strange distortion all around him. Blue, warm light filled his vision. The heat of the chamber was gone.

The blue light then faded . . . and He-Man found himself standing in front of the Council Chamber in Onnar.

"He-Man!" shouted Mara.

He-Man turned to her, confused as ever. She threw her arms around him in a great big hug.

"We had just heard the Carrier exploded."

He-Man nodded. "It did. There was someone there, though. Someone who teleported away, then teleported me away. I . . . who was he? Did anyone teleport here before I did?"

She shook her head. "No."

The others then began to gather around He-Man. "This is very odd," He-Man stated. "I . . . I wish I had an explanation." He-Man looked to the Council Chamber. "How are things here?"

"All wrapped up, He-Man," Master Sebrian answered. "The Patheon has been destroyed and the Mutants are in retreat. Everything is as it should be."

"Except for me," Flipshot protested.

He-Man shrugged. "This isn't over, then," he said. He-Man, holding Mara, looked up to the sky. "Not by a longshot."

* * *

The man in the blue cloak appeared in the darkness. Genetix stood before him, her eyes fixed on the monitor displaying the exploding Carrier.

"You saved He-Man," she said. "Why?"

"Because he was not to die on that ship."

Genetix nodded and turned to the man. "And why did you save me from the Galactic Guardians?"

The man in the blue cloak stepped forward. "Because I need your services. Will you help me?"

"A large portion of my services just exploded above Primus, so I might as well start a new project. Besides, I probably don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No. You do not."

Genetix sighed. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

The man in the blue cloak pulled down his hood, revealing his face. His skin was blue, eyes yellow, and red-orange hair. Besides the color scheme, he looked exactly like He-Man.

"My name is Faker."

TO BE CONTINUED TO IN "MY BLUE REFLECTION!" COMING SOON!


End file.
